


Song Of My Heart

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This bridges between Third Time's The Charm and End Of The Road.  From Bear's birth to just before the battle.  It also has a flashback on how Firebird and Demon meet.Plus the title concerns the song Demon tried to write in Demon's Kiss





	1. Part 1

Firebird recovered from the birth of Bear fairly fast. Soon, the doctors released her to home. So one day there was a wheelchair race with Firecat running along side, Angel on the back of the chair with Demon pushing Firebird holding Bear at a run. The palace staff was use to it at this point.

And another routine. Every time Firebird went to feed Bear, Demon would follow. And "help" her with a too full breast that leaked. It was such a routine, Bear's nanny would go for her meal while Firebird feed her "babies". Demon was good, though. He would not take too much breast milk. But he loved licking, sucking, and teasing Firebird. 

A few weeks after Bear's birth, Demon, and Firebird for that matter, were feeling a little frisky. Firebird went off after dinner to feed Bear, with Demon following her. Of course, as Firebird was getting settled with Bear, the nanny left for her dinner as Demon came in. Demon grinned at her as he walked over to her chair.

"Oh, my, you're leaking again." Demon said. He took half of the Firebird's top off to bare her free breast.

Firebird sighed. "You know that's your son's dinner."

Demon just hummed. Firebird had to admit he made her moan when her son just nawed on her nipple.

Finally Bear fussed and Firebird said. "Time for your dad to burp you."

Demon got up and got the towel to drape over his shoulder and took Bear. "There you go, buddy. Did mama stuff you too full? No? Well, she makes good meals though, doesn't she?"

Firebird rolled her eyes as she fastened her top back up. She stood up and went to Demon as he lay Bear down in his crib. "Da is a very silly man, isn't he, sweetheart?"

Demon put his arm around Firebird. "You make great kids, you know."

"Well, their father was a handsome if annoying man. But they do good."

The nanny came back and they left for their room. When Firebird entered her bedroom, she noticed the door to the balcony was still open. It had been a hot day and the night was still warm. She heard the lock click and then Demon wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and she turned in his arms to face him. He stroked her wings, slowly moving to her spine. She stepped back before he could distract her.

She took off her top and Demon leered and stuck out his tongue at her. She just smiled and sat to take off her boots and leggings. 

Demon hurried to get naked. Every night he wondered why he bothered with so many clothes, but every morning he still dressed in all of them. When he was done, he noticed Firebird had not gone to the pool or the bed. But was walking out to the balcony. Naked. She got to the railing and looked up. It was dark tonight. No moon. The city lights were dim for some reason. 

She turned around and hopped up to sit on the railing. Then gestured for him to come to her. His eyes went wide and then he smiled, his hand on his chest in mock shock. He swaggered out to her. As he got near, she opened her legs. He moved to her and she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He looked at her with a question. She just nodded. He grinned and kissed her deeply. He pumped his hips against her and then entered her.

Still kissing, she felt him open his wings. She opened hers a little, but felt his hands on them. So she held them back as she felt his thighs tense. They sprang skyward.

They rose up, up, up above the palace to where it was cold. Demon leaned back and glided for a moment, while he moved his hands from her wings to her sides. She looked at him with a wicked look and moved her hands from his neck to his sides, and then under his wings. He grinned and then dipped a wing to begin a spiral downward. 

They stroked each other and shivered from the sensations. Dipping a wing or beating up to catch the wind. Spiraling, swooping, and rising again to the heights. Hips moving in sync with their wings. Then a great swoop around and they felt the fire starting to grow. Demon began to beat his wings skyward, higher and higher. He gave a low growl and lifted his chin for Firebird. She bit and drew blood. Demon shivered and roared as the fire exploded. Firebird roared against his throat. They arched and fell.

At the last moment, Demon's wings snapped out, and they stumbled on the balcony and into their room. Demon staggered and fell to his knees and then on Firebird.  
They were shivering and gasping, savoring the feelings. 

Then, from outside, a couple of rooms on the other side of the garden by their room they heard Starchild yell. "Gods' damnit, Demon! I'm trying to sleep!"

Firebird slapped a hand over her mouth and laughed. Not that any sound came out. Demon rolled his eyes and then grinned at her. He kissed her again, for a long while, until he felt strong enough to stand up. He helped her up. Then took her in his arms to the bed. He looked down at her a moment, with a look on his face. He grinned and climbed on her and went for her breasts. She was leaking again. She just sighed and gasped as he sucked hard. He played with them for a bit, then moved up her to give her a tight smile before he kissed her. But it was more than just a kiss. He slid his tognue in and let go some of her milk he held. Enough for her to taste herself. He hadn't done that with Firecat or Angel. But for some reason, he thought of it now.

Demon pulled back and noticed a tiny drop of milk dribbling down Firebird's cheek. He licked it up and kissed her again. 

He was still aroused, and so was Firebird. He pumped his hips against her. She opened her legs more and he entered her again. She lifted her chin, submitting to to him. He bit gently and licked, teasing for awhile until he bit hard enough to draw blood. He licked every single drop of blood up. All the while his hips and his wings moved together. Firebird slid her hands under his wings and stroked his sensitive spots. They shivered and moaned together. Until they felt the fire grow again and they kissed to roar into each other.

Demon pulled back to gasp and shiver as he came down. He could feel the heat from Firebird. As soon as they felt they could stand, they did and went to the pool. Floating and kissing, they cooled down. 

They dried off and curled up in bed. Sleep took over fast.

The next morning, besides the usual ritual of Demon waking up Firebird with her nipples, they dressed. Then Firebird watered some of the sunstars Demon had given her. Including one off to the other side of her room on a shelf with a small shrine. There was a single sunstar in a tiny vase next to it.

Demon had noticed the shrine, but not really noticed it before. He followed Firebird over to it.

"What's this?"

Firebird smiled at him. "It's my Goddess shrine. I've had this since....well, before I met you in school."

"Oh." Demon said. "Is that the first sunstar I gave you?"

"Yes, the very first."

"It's last that long? Since before the kids?"

Firebird laughed. "No, this is the very first sunstar you gave me, way back the night we won the soccer tournment and the celebration. When you walked me home. You don't remember?"

"What?? That long ago?"

*******************************************************************************

There was a knock at the classroom door. None of the students looked up from their work as the teacher went to answer it. She read the notice she was handed. 

"Firebird, you have to report to the office. Seeing as it's almost the end of the day, take your things with you."

Firebird sighed. "But I haven't done anything to go to the principal's office."

"Not the principal's office. The coach's office."

Firebird sighed. She knew immediately what it was about. "What those idiots do now."

She put her books away and slung her bag over her shoulder. She headed out to the gym. She saw her team sitting, heads down, in the coach's office as she knocked.

"Come in, Firebird. Afraid your team has been very bad." The coach said.

She just sighed. "What they do this time?"

The coach listed off a bunch of things- breaking into lockers and stealing uniforms, spiked drinks of other teams, etc. Bad enough to get them banned from the rest of the season and the upcoming tournaments that they use to have a good chance of winning.

She just sighed. "That's it. I've had it. We are no long a team. Even if you come back from this, I will have nothing to do with you. Coach, am I part of the ban? Or can I still play??"

"No. If you can find a team to take you, you are good." The coach said. "Matter of fact, there is a team here that is down a man due to injury. They might want you."

One of her former teammates snorted. "I know who you mean. They aren't good enough."

Firebird smacked him. "Another reason to leave you behind. If they are good enough to get this far, they are good enough for me."

Firebird left the office and headed out to the fields. The only place she could think they might be. Sure enough, there was a group of four rather dejected players watching another person in powered wheelchair with casts on both legs head off. She headed over to them.

"Well, that definitely kills any chance we had."

Firebird walked up to them. "Maybe not. I understand you are one man down. And I'm down one team. Might you be interested?"

The biggest, and winged, boy looked up. "Yeah, but what would you do with us? You're good."

"So are you." Firebird said. "I've seen you play. You just need to tell the other teams to go to hell when they start harrassing you. You can beat them if you don't let them get in your heads."

The big kid thought a moment. "Okay, you're in. But I'm the captain."

"Fine by me. I just want to play. The only reason I got to be captain with those idiots is they were too lazy to do it."

He thought a moment and then stood up. He held out his hand. "I'm Demon. That's Starchild, Space, and Cat. Welcome to the team."

"I'm Firebird. When do I get my uniform?"

The boys looked at each other. "Well....er...we don't have any uniforms. Can't afford them. We just use our gym clothes."

Firebird snorted. "Well, I can fix that."

"Your team's old uniforms?"

"Oh, hell, no. I wouldn't use those losers' uniforms again. Besides, I thought they were ugly. Come on, we'll go see my mother."

She led them off the school campus, into the city, and to the palace. When the boys saw where they were they were headed, they were surprised.

"Er, your mother works at the palace?" Demon asked.

"You could say that." Firebird smiled. "By the way, you don't seem so upset with playing with a girl."

"Naw, if you're good enough and tough enough to play, you're cool." Demon said.

Firebird led the boys into the palace toward the throne room. 

"Hey, is my mother around or is she done for the day?"

"Hi, Firebird. She's done for the day. She's probably in the family room now."

She led the group out to the hallway and down to the family room. As they entered, Firebird said. "Hi, Mother. We've got a problem you can help us with."

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

The boys eyes grew very wide. Demon sputtered. "She's the Sovereign. Your mother is the Sovereign?"

Firebird sighed. "Yes, my mother is the Sovereign. I'm not yet, so don't you treat me like one."

She watched as the boys tried to get their heads around that. Firebird's mother come over to them. 

"Okay, now what is your problem?"

Firebird said. "Well, my old soccer team were idiots and are now banned from playing. So I found a new team. This is Demon, the captain, Starchild, Cat, and Space."

Starchild stepped forward and took the Sovereign's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sovereign." And then kissed her hand.

"Thank you, sir. But that's not a problem so far."

"No, but having no proper uniforms is. They are doing very good and are heading for the tournament. But without uniforms, they can't play. Can we get some?"

"I don't see why not. You know where the tailor is, sweetie. So tell him I said it was all good."

Firebird grinned and led the boys deeper into the palace. They got to the tailor's offices. 

"Hey, Moonshine, my mother said it was okay if you made us some scoccer uniforms for the tournments. We need two for fliers and three not."

"I can see that, girl. Now, you'd need shorts and shirts. Plus cleats and socks. The whole rig each. What colour?"

Demon looked a little stunned. "That easy?"

Firebird nodded. "Yes, when my mother sees the need, she takes care of it. So, what colour?"

A few hours, and lunch, later, the boys were headed out to their homes. Each had a bundle of a uniform, cleats, and socks under their arms.

"Boy, they sure work fast."

Firebird laughed. "You should see them sometimes. It's dangerous to go in there when they are busy or you might get sewn on something. Oh, when's our first practice?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay. Oh, and don't wear our uniforms for that. So we can dazzle them at the first tournment play."

Demon grinned. "I like that. Er, do you play an instrument?"

"I'm learning guitar."

"Good, we got a band. If you want to drop in on a rehersal one time, let me know. I got us booked to play the tournment celebration. That way we at least can be there."

Firebird give him a look. "Don't look at it that way. Think of it was you are going to play your own celebration."

The boys went home and Firebird went in to dinner. Her mother was waiting for her. 

"That was a nice group of boys. Starchild has some nice manners."

"Mother it takes more than manners to make a good man."

"I'm just saying. That Demon boy is a little...rough around the edges."

"No, he's not. You just think he looks that way. I like him. And he invited me to join their band. I think I need to get that guitar after all."

"Now, Firebird, you never know who it's going to be. So take your time."

"Now who is saying it's too early."

They met up for soccer practice after school every day. They played anyone who wanted or each other. One day, Firebird asked them about guitars. Next thing she knew, they were at the music store going over which guitar would be good for her. She bought them some supplies that they needed. 

It was finally time for the first rounds of the tournament. Demon's team got slotted in one of the first games of the rounds.

As Demon's team, now named the Sovereigns, approached the field they heard the other team cracked up over their opponants, recognizing four of the five names. They thought they would see them in beat up gym clothes. Until the Sovereigns walked out on the field in their new, black uniforms.

Jaws dropped on the other team. The captain tried to regain his composure. "A girl? You got a girl?"

Firebird looked at him with a pout. "What, you don't remember me from last year? Give me a few minutes, you will."

Demon moved to the center with the other captain and the ball was dropped. Demon managed to kick it to his left and Starchild. He kicked it up and, while Demon and Space moved forward, Cat dropped back to cover the goal, then kicked it to the right and to Firebird. Instead of leaping up, she put one hand down on the ground and kicked up. She caught the ball, held it a moment, then kicked it high, over everyone's head, all the way to the goal. And in.

The goalie fished the ball out of the net and then eyed his team. He punched the ball high and as far as he could. It landed and one of his team got it for maybe a second. Space came roaring by and kicked it away. Their captain tried for it and wound up on his back as Firebird took the pass from Space. And kicked it in the goal again.

Firebird walked over to the downed captain, still trying to catch his breath. "Now do you remember me? That's how you saw me most of the last tournament."

The Sovereigns wound up winning by three goals. The other team did score a couple. But they still lost. Firebird walked over to them. 

"Maybe next year you should have a couple of girls on your team."

The next day, they weren't scheduled. Better to watch the other teams and size up potentinal opponents. 

And they kept winning. Slowly moving up the charts and amazing a lot of people. As they got almost to the final four teams, their parents started to show up. Even the Sovereign.  
Demon called a stragesy meeting when they hit the final four. Firebird, having got this far last year, talked.

"Well, last year, we were lucky. The Wolfpack, the team to beat, had come down with something horrible and weren't here. They are the team to beat. They are from a snotty rich school, all boys, a few islands over. They think they walk on water and no one can beat them."

Demon and the others looked worried. "Do you think we can beat them?"

"Actually, yes, they are predictable. I've been watching them. They have set routines they do almost like clock work. If we can disturb those routines, we got them. Watch them carefully tomorrow."

The day of the final four teams had both games being played. The Sovereigns' game was up first. They played a very good team and won by only one goal. They spent the afternoon watching the Wolfpack win their game. Demon saw Firebird was right about the set routines. All they had to do was disrupte their routine and they had the advantage.

The day of the final, championship game dawned. Firebird changed quickly in the girls' locker room. She was the only girl playing. The Wolfpack wouldn't have let a girl on the team even if they had them at the school. She went to the boys' locker room where Demon, Starchild, Space, and Cat were. The Wolfpack was off in another locker room. 

She knocked on the door. "Hey, you decent? Came I come in?"

"Yeah, it's good. Come on in." Demon said. They were sitting on the benches, looking worried.

"Hey, why so down? We're going for the championship! We can kick their asses."

"Are you sure? They are pretty cocky." Cat said.

"Guys, the only thing they have going for them is they are all big. But they are clumsy. They fall over their own feet given half the chance. Plus their routine. If we can rattle that, we got them."

Space said. "I wish we knew something like a haka to physic us up."

"A what?"

"A haka." Space said. "Once of my classes had a film about Earth's warrior cultutes. The haka was a chant/dance done by south Pacific people."

Demon looked at him. "Well, we could make up our own. What was it like?"

In a few minutes, whoever was in the hallways near the locker room heard an odd chant. If they bothered to look in the room, they would have seen an even odder sight.

A short while later, there was an announcement calling both teams to the field. Both teams had a flashy introduction as they lined up on the center line. 

The Wolfpack's captain snorted. "Pretty high name you have there. You live up to it?"

Demon grinned at him. "Yeah, well, she is our patron, what with her daughter on the team."

The captain looked startled. He looked at Firebird, who waved with a "Hi, there!" and a grin.

The ref blew his whistle and dropped the ball and the game was on. The Wolfpack's captain managed to kick it away from Demon, but he kicked it toward Firebird. She caught it low, kicked it up, and then did the high kick over their heads all the way to their goal.

The Sovereigns grinned as Cat dropped back to cover their goal and the others ran to try to get the ball again and try for a second goal. The Wolfpack's routine was thoroughly ruined.  
The teams went up and down the field. The 'pack would get a few goals, only to have the Sovereigns get at least one, if not two, more.

It got to the final period, the final few minutes. The 'pack was down by 1 goal. They had never been down before and were very rattled. Cat had caught the last goal attempt by them and was getting ready to serve the ball. Demon grinned at the Wolfpack's captain, wagging his tongue. 

"Maybe next year, you'll have a girl on the team so you have a chance of winning."

The other captain just snarled. 

Cat looked at Firebird with a nod. She returned the nod and Cat served the ball....to Starchild! The pack had being moving to guard Firebird. So Starchild took off down the field as Space, Demon, and Firebird followed at full speed. The 'pack caught up with him and he kicked the ball toward Firebird, who was almost swarmed by the 'pack before she kicked it to Demon. Demon kicked it in as the final buzzer went off. The Sovereigns won by 2!

They charged each other. Demon grabbing Firebird in a big hug before the others. The Wolfpack just collapsed on the field. Their fans and families rushed the field.

Demon held down his hand to help the other team's captain up. He just snarled, got up on his own, and headed for his team's bench.

Firebird's mother was there and hugged her daughter. She fist bumped the other team members. She told them to come to the palace for lunch after the award ceromony. All Demon remembered of that was holding the big trophy high.

Firebird brought them to the palace and to the family room. The Sovereign had arranged a wonderful lunch for the team. And she had a surprise. She had the palace tailor make them all new, black outfits for the party that night. 

Demon looked amazed. "Thank you, Sovereign."

After they left for their homes to rest and get ready for the celebration. The Sovereign asked. "Well, did you feel anything today?"

Firebird instantly knew what her mother meant. "Moooother. No. You know adrenaline overwhelms that."

"Just wanted to make sure."

A few hours later, they were cleaned up, dressed up, and met back at the school for the celebration. Demon insisted on Firebird joining them on stage to play with them. She rolled her eyes, but did. Demon named the band the Sovereigns for the night and for winning the championship.

A few hours later, as the party wound down and the boys were loading out their gear and instrutments, Demon slung his bass over his shoulder as Firebird got her guitar in it's case. He looked to the other boys.

"Hey, I'm going to walk Firebird home. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, Demon. Good night, Firebird." Starchild said as the others waved.

They walked in silence for a while, Firebird smiling. 

Demon finally said. "It's been a great day."

"It's been an amazing day. I had fun playing with you guys tonight. Hope we can do it again."

"So do I." Demon replied. "Er, Firebird, I...er, like you, alot."  
Firebird looked up at him. "I like you a lot, too, Demon.'

"Do you think that maybe..." Demon started.

"What?"

"Naw, it's impossible." Demon said. 

"You never know. I'm kinda hoping." Firebird said.

"What?" Demon looked at her with a goofy grin. "Really?"

"Really. We'll just have to see. But we're still a little young for that." Firebird said. 

They arrived at the plaza to the palace. 

"But it was a wonderful night, Demon. Thank you again, for letting me join your team. Think we can do it next year?"

"Yeah, sure." Demon looked down as Firebird started up the steps. He noticed something. A small white flower, a sunstar. He picked it. "Hey Firebird."

He started up the steps as she turned on the top step. "Yes?"

"You like these, right?" He handed her the little flower.

"A sunstar! Yes, they are my favorite."

Demon smiled and started down the steps.

"Demon!" Firebird came down the steps to the one above him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. They both felt a spark, a bit of fire. Startled, Firebird pulled back.

"Thank you, for the flower." She smiled and turned back up the stairs and home.

Firebird went to the family room first, to get a vase for the sunstar. Her mother was still up, of course.

"So, mother, I'm home. You can call off the search party."

"I hadn't sent it out yet. What are you looking for?"

"A little vase. Demon gave me a sunstar." Firebird said with a bit of smirk. "After he walked me home."

"Ummhumm."

"And I'm going to put it right with my shrine."

"Oh, really."

Demon walked into the family home and went to his and his mother's wing.

"Hello, mother. I'm home."

"Did you have a good time, dear? Did you meet any girls?"

"Mother!" He said. But thought ' Yes, a girl way out of my league. But I may, just may, have a chance.'

******************************************************************************

Demon smiled. "Yes, I do remember. But it's lasted this long?"

"It's part of the myth of the sunstar. The first part is you pick one and five grow back. The other is if you pick it for yourself, it faded in three days. But if you give it to someone you love, it can last as long as the love does."

Demon smiled at her. "Even after I went away, it still blooms."

Firebird smiled at him. "And now, I have to go feed your spawn."

"Oh, yeah, breakfast!" Demon said with a grin.

Firebird just rolled her eyes and headed to Bear's room.

Life had settled into a routine. Firebird still had morning court, if a little later when there was a baby around. It would settle back once they got to be toddlers and the nannies took over until lunch and family time. The band would rehearse or be her advisors some times. And Demon still worked on the song he had started so long ago. He'd make some progress, then would get writer's block.

Demon tried again, one day after a rehearsal. He got a few lines in and then stopped. He growled in frustration. Starchild asked what was wrong.

Demon sighed. "Do you remember that song I was trying to write for Firebird?"

"From years ago? Yeah, sort of. You hadn't got anything done back then."

Demon answered. "Yeah, well, I got some done. But I manage to write some and then it stalls. I don't know what is wrong. Granted, it's not my usual type of song. But it's for her."

Starchild held out his hand. "Let me look. Maybe I could help."

Demon sighed and handed over the notebook. Starchild took it and started to read the song so far. As he did, his eyes grew wider.

"Demon...this is a song about your lives."

"Yeah, so? It's what I want."

"No, it's more than that. It's a Life Song. You can't finish this or show it to Firebird. Not yet, anyway. Not for a long time." Starchild said, worry in his eyes.

"What? Yeah, it's a song about our lives. It's me trying to tell her how I felt and feel. Why shouldn't I finish it or show it to her?"

Starchild shut the notebook. "It's a Life Song. Don't you know about those things?"

"What are you talking about?" Demon growled at him.

Starchild sighed. "I can pull a book from the library all about these things. It happens to regular people, but mostly to Sovereigns and their mates for some reason. When a mate writes a song about his love for his Sovereign, or her in a few cases, a few days, or weeks at the most, after he presents it to her, they die."

"What!?"

"It's this weird thing. It's like he finishes the song, he finishes their lives. Some times it's just one of them that dies. Do you want to live without Firebird?"

Demon looked dismayed. "No!"

"Do you think she wants to live without you?" Starhchild asked. "I can guarantee after watching both of you all these years, she doesn't. 

"So don't finish this song. Don't give it to Firebird. Not until you are old and grey and almost on your deathbeds anyway. Please. I don't want to lose my friends."

Demon just stared at Starchild.

Starchild said again. "Please. Just put this away and don't work on it for a long time. I mean it."

Demon took the notebook back, looked at it, and then shoved it in the drawer to satisfy Starchild. He left it there as they left the studio. Demon at least didn't look at it for over a year.

Time passed as it usually did. The children grew. Firebird started to ween Bear off of her breast to solid food. Demon was not happy. Until he realized she was still producing milk and still get too full. Bear began to toddle and then walk. Which went straight to run. And he loved to run naked. 

One day, Firebird was giving Bear a bath before going to work. Or breakfast if she had the time. She was drying Bear off when he got away from her and started to run around the room. Just then someone was at the door and opened it. 

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled. And of course, they didn't listen. Bear was out the door and down the hall in the flash.

Firebird glared at the person as she ran pasted him after Bear. "How can a baby run that fast!?"

Then, just as a pair of palace staffers thought they had Bear cornered, he snapped out his wings and took off over their heads.

"Oh, hell, he's an early flyer, too!" Firebird said. She took off soaring down the hall to try to catch Bear.

A short while later she was stomping up to the family room where the men were having breakfast. She had a naked, wiggling, giggling Bear under her arm on her hip.

"Oh, that's nice. YOU get to have breakfast. Here, Demon, is your son. He needs to be dressed. Maybe feed if he's hungry. Oh, and he flys now, too. I have to go to work." Firebird handed Bear to Demon.

Firebird turned and headed out to the hall.

Demon looked down at his son. "Squirt, a tip. If you are a boy and naked, you don't run from pretty ladies. You run toward them."

From the hallway came "AND DON'T GIVE HIM ANY TIPS!"

Demon sighed. "I'll be back. I have to dress my spawn."

They were back a short while later, Bear dressed in a mini outfit to match his father. Including tiny dragon boots.

"Those should slow him up a bit. Until he learns to run in the them." Demon said. He sat him in the highchair and Domo brought the baby's breakfast to him.

The men finished their breakfasts and went to rehearse. They were teaching Bear some music or at least trying. He couldn't do much with a guitar, but he loved beating on things. So Cat was trying to teach him some drums.

Of Bear's two sisters, Firecat took more after her uncle Starchild and liked to paint. Angel though was taking some guitar lessons from the men.

And time moved on. Demon found the notebook again and looked at the song. He had a idea for a few more verses. He snorted. "What does Starchild know." And started work on it again.

Firebird did the usual Sovereign things. Though she sometimes felt like people, specially the news reporters, were looking at her to see if she got pregnant again. There had been a betting pool for a fourth pregnancy, but after three or four years, interest died off. Firecat got old enough to set in and watch her mother at work. After all she was going to be the next Sovereign. She'd also talk with Rivercat and Silvercat when they visited. She was learning and growing up fast. Angel took over being a big sister to Bear. And they would play all over the palace. Also stress Firebird out sometimes.

One week, when Demon noticed Firebird getting rather stressed between the idiots in the court (and there were more than usual at the time) and the children, he planned something special. A picknic for just Firebird and him. The forest behind the palace had a lot of walking paths and some isolated little spots for a couple to have a little private time. One that even had a little pool.

So when Firebird had called it a day early and went to the family room for lunch, he was ready with a basket and a blanket The others were told to babysit and the couple would get some much needed private time.

He led Firebird down a path and to the little grove. By the time they got to the spot, they were truly alone. Demon tried to say something and couldn't. He grinned and leered at her. Firebird smiled and stepped closer to kiss him and put her hands on his chesst. He spread the blanket out and gestered for her to sit down and get comfortable. He unloaded the basket There was some chocolate cake that wound up more smeared on each other so they could lick it off of each other.

When they were done, Firebird stopped Demon from putting the things back in the basket and she did it. He was going to protest until he noticed her back was to him. He used the opportunity to unfasten her top at her waist and then her neck. He tossed it over it his shoulder.

Firebird turned around to him with a look. He just grinned and took off his top and dropped it to one side. Then he took off her boots and placed them to one side. He took off his boots and placed them by his top. He then took off her leggings and place them with her boots. He took off his codpiece and his leggings finally and dropped them on his pile. 

He growled and stalked her. She, still on the blanket, had a mock look of innocent on her face as he crawled to her and pounced. She giggled until he kissed her, pinning her to the blanket. He kissed her and then began to work his way down her body. Her neck, shoulders, breasts, torso, to her hips and her fur. He licked and sucked until she arched up against the blanket and moaned. He grinned up at her and slowly crawled up her body again.

He kissed her deeply and stroaked her breasts. Entering her, he thrust deep as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled back from the kiss and she raised her chin. He bit as he began to rock his hips. He opened his wings just a bit and beat to the rhythm of his hips.

He licked her blood off her neck and then raised his chin for her. She bit and licked his neck as she stroked his sides and under his wings. They felt each others reactions. Demon felt her stress melt away as they moved together. Until finally they felt the fire grow and begin to explosd. Demon buried his face against her neck so he wouldn't roar out loud. They gasped and shivered.  
After they calmed down a bit, they cooled off in the little pool. Then Demon carried Firebird back to the blanket, laid her down, and then laid next to her with a wing spread out to cover her. They dozed off to sleep.

About an hour or so later, Firebird was woken by voices coming their way. She couldn't tell what they were saying at first. Demon barely reacted to them.

"They have to be here. It's the only one with a pool and they'll need that to cool down." One person said.

"Yeah, that's tru.....oh, dear gods, they're naked." Said another.

"Turn around! Put your back to them!" Said the other. "Ah, Sovereign? Sovereign? We don't mean to disturb you, but we have a problem."

Firebird stretched and sat part way up. She saw a couple of the palace staffers, their backs to her and Demon and staring straight toward the trees.

"Yes, what is it?" Firebird asked. "Ah, Demon, we have company."

Demon grumbled and rolled over to sit up. "Yeah?"

One of the staffers said. "Yes, Sovereign. We have a serious problem. Angel and Bear are missing. We've searched the palace and the grounds and we can't find them."

"WHAT!?" Demon jumped up with a roar.

Firebird sighed and said. "Demon, you're naked."

Demon looked down. "Oh...yeah. Oh, my! Someone stole my clothes while I napped."

"Demon, they know why we're naked." Firebird waved to one side. "Besides, your clothes are over there. Get dressed."

Firebird reached over and got her leggings and put them on. Then her boots. All the while asking the staffers questions.

"So, you searched the whole palace?"

"Yes, Sovereign."

"Including the little palace?"

The two staffers looked at each other, realized they could see the naked Sovereign, suddenly were staring straight ahead again. "Little palace, Sovereign?"

"Yes... now where did you throw my top, Demon?"

One of the staffers saw some fabric in the bush in front of him. He picked it out and reached back without turning around. "Here, Sovereign."

Demon, mostly dressed, looked at her. "You don't seem to be too worried."

"No need to panic yet. Until we check the little palace." Firebird answered.

"What is that?"

Firebird sighed. "I guess one wouldn't know about it until you either grow up here or played with someone who did.

"Way back with the old wing of this palace was being designed and built, the then Sovereign already had her daughter who was old enough to ask for a secret room. And a fun bedroom. That is why Firecat's bedroom has stairs up to the floor and looks like a tree house. The Sovereign had the designer take a room meant for flyers, high ceiling and all that, and raised the floor. Painted it to look like a tree with a curling staircase.

"And underneath, there is the little palace. A small, child sized palace. You know that little hallway? That's right behind Firecat's room About half way down the hall, if you know where to look are hidden door knobs into the little palace. Just a few room modeled after the palace being built at the time that are child sized."

"Why didn't I ever see this?" Demon asked.

"Because by the time I met you, it was a little too small for me and you were definitely too tall for it."

"We didn't know to check, Sovereign."

"I know. So, we'll check there. Most likely Angel and Bear are playing there or fell asleep playing. If they aren't there, then we panic." Firebird said.

Demon handed the blanket and the basket to the staffers and they headed to the palace. As they got closer, they noticed people running all around in a panic. Firebird just sighed. When they got in, they ran into Starchild, Space, and Cat. All three looked like they were about to drop.

"Sovereign! We've looked everywhere, twice!" Starchild said.

"That's alright, Starchild. There is no need to panic yet. I have an idea where they are. This happens about once a generation or so."

She lead them all off toward the old wing. At one point, the growing group picked up Firecat and Domo. 

"Mother, I told them were to look, but they didn't listen. Thought I had dreamed the place."

"It's true, Sovereign. No one ever believes it until they see it." Domo said.

They finally got to a room near Firecat's room. It was usually a ultility room with odd short doors. Demon started for it along with some of the staffers.

"No, you're all too tall." Firebird said, taking off her boots. "I can just fit."

"Mother, do you want me to help?" Firecat asked. "I can fit after all."

"No, that's alright, hon." Firebird padded to the short doors and opened them. She went into the hallway, still having to bend over a bit to fit. She walked about halfway down the hall and touched a couple of cravings. Double doors popped open and she disappeared into the little palace. 

They were not in the 'lobby" of the palace, so Firebird went a little deeper into the palace. Not in the ballroom. She went to look in the family room and found both of them. Napping. 

"Angel, Bear. Wake up. You're panicing the palace. No one could find you." Firebird said.

Angel sat up and yawned. "Hi, mama. Bear, get up!"

Bear sat up and blinked. "Mama's a giant!"

Firebird laughed. "In here I am. Come on, everyone is worried about you. Specially your da."

Angel sighed. "I told Firecat and Domo where we were going."

"I know, sweetie, but unless they see it, they don't believe this place exists."

Firebird led the children out to the hallway, then out to the room. The group clapped and there were more than a few "Thank gods."

Demon growled just a little at them. 'You had me worried. I thought someone kidnapped you."

"Naw, da." Bear said. He went up to Demon and hugged his leg, all he could reach. "We were just playing. Please don't worry about us."

"Well, at least I know about this place now. If you disappear again, I'll check here first."

"Come on, let's tell the rest of the staff and let the guards off high alert. Everyone, just take a break." Firebird said. She had her boots back on.

They headed out, the children walked with Domo. 

"But didn't you tell them, Domo? So they wouldn't worry?" Bear asked.

"I did, Bear, but they said I was silly." Domo told him.

Demon looked at Firebird. "So, in spite of the excitement, did you have a nice lunch?"

Firebird smiled at him. "Even with the excitement, yes. Maybe next time, we do a family picnic."

Demon looked dismayed. 

"Followed with a private dinner." Firebird said.

"A private dinner. I like that. I know what I'd like to have." Demon leered at her.


	2. Part 2

Life continued as normal for the most part. At least they knew to check the little palace first if Angel or Bear not around.

But it wasn’t all perfect. There was a small group of women were making a fuss about Angel and Bear. Saying at first they were devil babies. Then that Bear was really the leader’s son. That since both boys were born on the same day, the Sovereign stole hers when the Sovereign’s boy disappeared.

Most of the news programs ignored the women. But one gossip show made a night time special and interviewed the woman.

One day a few news reporters invaded the Sovereign’s court to ask her about it.

“Sovereign, what do you say about the reports that Bear is not your son?”

Firebird sighed. “I was there. Demon was there. So were a doctor and three nurses. My friends were there. I was in labor for 5 DAYS. Trust me, Bear is my child.”

One day, Firebird and Demon had promised to take the children shopping after she got done with court. Except the group of women decided to protest the palace that day.  
Firebird looked out the window and sighed. Demon came up behind her.

“Come, we can still go. Take a few guards.”

“And we’ll go.” Starchild said. “With that big a crowd, they should be safe.”

Firebird turned to the children. “Well, what do you say?”

Bear jumped up and down. “Go, go, go! It wouldn’t be that scary.”

“Alright.”

The palace guards were doing a good job of keeping the protestors on one side of the lower plaza. So Firebird’s group aimed for the other side of the plaza. Until the leader noticed who was in the group and made a bee line toward him.

“Hey! That’s my son!”

Firebird looked down at Bear. “Stay with your father.”

Firebird moved to intercept the woman and grabbed her arm. “No, that’s MY son.”

“No, No, NO! You stole him! He’s mine!” Her eyes were wild.'

Firebird felt a tug at her vest. It was Bear.

“Mama, don’t hurt her. She’s hurting enough already.” The boy said.

Demon yelled. “Bear! Get back here!”

“It’ll be alright, Da.” Bear said just as the woman his arm.

“Hey!” Firebird yelled and wrapped her left arm around Bear.

There was a short struggle between the two women. Firebird holding on to Bear and trying not to hurt him.

She looked down at him. “Bear, what I’m going to do won’t hurt you. But when I say run, you run to your father. Alright?”

“Okay, mama. But don’t hurt her too much.” The boy said.

The Sovereign looked at the other woman with a ferrous look and fire began to engulf the trio. Light at first but growing darker.

The other woman looked around at first, not really sure what was going on. Then she cried out and tried to pull away from Firebird. Finally, when she couldn’t do that, she let go of Bear.

Firebird let Bear slide down her leg. “Run, Bear! Run!”

Bear was away and to his father in an instant. Demon wrapped his arms around him and picked him up.

Firebird held the fire around them as the guards came charging. As they got close enough, she pulled the fire back.

The guards grabbed the other woman and wrestled her to the ground as she was sobbing “His mine! Mine!”

Firebird told the guards. “Take her to the hospital rather than jail. I think she needs help.”

Firebird went to Demon and Bear. “Well, young man, what do you have to say for yourself? Why did you come to me when that was dangerous?”

“Naw, Mama, I knew it wasn’t. The lady needs help. She was hurting too much. Her mate died and then her baby died right around when I was born. That’s why she thought I was hers.”

Firebird looked at Demon.

“He got away from me. He wiggles a lot.”

She sighed. “Well, do you think we should still go on with this outing?”

“Oh, yes, Please!” the girls said.'

“The lady is with the guards and the others have gone home.” Bear said. “It’s alright.”

And the civilians stepped up. “We’ll help, Sovereign.”

“We’ll keep an eye out!”

“Yes! We’ll keep them safe.”

Firebird sighed again. “Well, I did promise. Let’s go.”

As they headed into the market, Demon looked at Bear. “Are you sure, squirt? Your mama more than a little stressed out.”

 

“Ya, Da, Besides, we can find something nice for her.”

But Firebird wasn’t paying attention to the merchandise. She was watching the children and the crowd.

But in spite of being watched, Bear still managed to help Demon pick out a couple of gifts for Firebird. One was a carved and painted small wood box with sunstars on it. The other was a tiny crystal vase with a firebird on it. The bird, not the Sovereign.

They got back to the palace a couple of hours before dinner. Firebird had the children put their treasures away. (Angel had the treehouse room now that Firecat had moved to a grownup room. Bear would get it next.)

Firebird still didn’t relax. Through dinner, almost any loud noise from outside made her look up. Finally dinner was over and it got time for the children’s bed. Surprisingly, Firecat was heading out with Angel and Bear. She said they were having a sleepover in the treehouse room and would tell stories until they fell asleep. She told her mother she figured it would be easier to guard one room rather than three.

As Bear was getting his good night hug, he told Firebird, “Yep, Mama hugs are the best. Da said naked lady hugs are the best. But I still say Mama hugs.”

After Bear left the room, Firebird turned to Demon. “Naked lady hugs?”

“Well, I like it when my naked lady hugs me.” Demon said.

Firebird sighed and buried her head in her hands. She stayed that way for awhile until Demon noticed she was shaking.  
“Oh, gods, Demon! What if she had gotten away? What if we lost him?”

She was almost sobbing.

In spite of everyone in the room- the band, Domo, some of the stuff, a guard- Demon reached out and pulled her into his arms. He was a little rattled because it was the first time he had seen her very upset.

“He’s safe, my Sovereign. Our family is safe.”

Demon held her close as she shivered. Until she felt a hand on her back. And heard an old and familiar voice.

“It’s alright, Firebird.” Domo said. “I believe the girls are proud of their brave little brother.

“Now, why don’t you get comfortable. I’ll get you some desserts and tea. Demon, could you help me?”

The two men went into the kitchen.

“Why do you need my help?” Demon asked.

“To carry one of the trays.” Domo answered, working on making a couple of pots of tea. “But also, this tea is for the Sovereign only. It’s an herbal blend that will calm her down, but make her a bit loopy and tired. She’ll sleep for a bit and then wake up, well, very aroused.”

 

“Oh, really?” Demon leered. “Oh, I noticed you called her Firebird there.”

Domo finished pouring the water into the tea pots. “Yes, and if you ever tell anyone, I will hurt you. I have only called her Sovereign since she took the throne.”

They brought the trays out. Domo carrying the tray with Firebird’s tea.

She was sitting in the center of the sofa, with Starchild to her left. Watching the news. Specifically the report about the incident.

Starchild looked up. “I tried to get her to watching something else, but she said she had to see it.”

Firebird said, her eyes never leaving the screen, “I have to know how they are reporting it so I know how to react tomorrow.”

Demon sat next to her as Domo pour her some tea and handed her the mug. She watched the whole report and then looked down at the mug when it was over. She was trembling still. She finally took a deep drink of the tea.

“Okay, I guess something stupid now. Whatever you want to watch. I don’t care.”

The men picked a comedy and put it on. Firebird barely paid attention even though it was something she normally liked. Demon had his arm around her and felt her slowly stop trembling.

She didn’t take any of the dessert unless Demon offered it to her. Then she ate it slowly. She did drink the tea until it was gone. Demon looked at Domo shook his head no for no more. Shortly after, Firebird made her good nights and Demon left with her.

Demon noticed more guards about than usual. They nodded at Demon as they went down the hall. Firebird didn’t notice and walked with her head down.  
They entered their bedroom and Demon locked the door behind them. He saw the door to the balcony was closed, too. He thought a flight might be good for Firebird but he remembered Domo said she’d be tired from the tea and sleep for a bit. 

They undressed in silence as usual. Until she was just sitting at the dressing table, still trembling. Her head down. Demon went to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears running down her face.

Demon bent down and kissed her. Then scooped her into his arms and brought her to the bed. They curled up together. She fell asleep almost immediately. But he took a little longer.

A couple of hours later, Demon was woken up by hands on his chest. Hands, tongue, and mouth to be exact. Firebird was playing with his nipples this time.

He tapped her on her head and shook his own head. She just grinned.

He just sighed and pulled her up to kiss.

He ran his hand down her side to her hip. He rolled her on her back his hands ran down and up her sides. She opened her legs and he settled between them. She moved her hands under his wings and stroked his sensitive spots.

Demon growled at her and she just grinned. With a wicked leer, shifted his hips and entered her. His wings opened part way and moved in rhythm with his hips.

He nuzzled the side of her neck, slowly moving as she lifted her chin. He bit and savored her blood, feeling the last of her stress flow away.

Demon pulled back after licking the last drops of her blood and nuzzling her again. Then he lifted his chin and she bit him. Firebird licked most of his blood up with a few drops escaping and falling on her.

Their hands roamed each other’s body feeling the echoes of pleasure from each other.


	3. Part 3

Demon slid his arms under her and rolled over so Firebird was on top. She spread her wings and beat with the rhythm of his thrusts. The fire grew and exploded within them. Firebird arched back with a soundless cry. She collapsed on Demon and they held each other for a long moment.  
They cooled off in the pool before settling down to sleep.

The next day, Firebird was a little stressed during breakfast. The children didn’t seem to notice and were they’re usually rowdy selves. Finally, Firebird finished eating and sighed.

“Well, I can’t put it off any longer.” She said. “Please keep an eye on what’s going on. I may need you to come rescue me from the crowd.”

She went down the hall to the doors to the throne room. There were two guards by the door, which was unusual. She nodded to them. Then heaved a deep sigh, put a smile on, and opened the doors.

“Well, good morning all. What’s up for today?” She entered the room

The room was packed. Way more than normal. Mostly reporters who started in on her almost immediately.

She held up her hand. “No, no questions now. I have work to do. As soon as my work is done, I will answer any and all questions. I do know her name is Wren and she lost her mate first and then their son was still born about the same time Bear was born. With all the reports about Bear being an impossible child, she thought he was hers.

“Now, what is on the agenda for today?”

Her chief of staff was at her side in a moment with the day’s work. She went steadily through it. But reporters still tried to get a question in every chance they could. Until the work was finish and Firebird opened the floor to questions.

Of course, most of the questions were information they already knew. She told them she was not pressing charges on the woman because of her situation. But she was going to see she got medical help. Sometime during the questions, she noticed Domo, Demon, and the band slipped into the room They watched it all until about the fourth or fifth go around of the same questions. Demon stepped up next to Firebird.

“Alright, you have asked that before. I think it’s enough. Besides the Sovereign needs her lunch.” Demon said. “So good day.”

Demon gestured for Firebird to rise. She got up from of the throne and, surrounded by Demon, Domo, and the band, left the throne room. And saw Bear and a guard waiting for her.

Firebird sighed. “How many times can they asked the same question and expect a different answer?”

Demon touched her arm gently. “They’re idiots. So lunch?”

Firebird shook her head. “No, I want to see Wren first. Before any reporters sneak past the guards in the hospital. I want to let her know I don’t blame her.”

“Mama, can I go, too? I want to say it’s alright.” Bear asked.

She looked at her son. “I think that would be a nice thing to do, Bear. And we do have a guard with us.”

“Ah, no, Sovereign. I’m off duty. I wanted to know if it was alright for me to visit with Wren. To talk with her and see if she is alright.” The young guard said. “I think she could use a friend.”

“That is perfectly alright...ah...what’s your name?”

“Hawk, Sovereign.”

“Aright, Hawk. Would you like to come with Bear and me, seeing as you are off duty.”

“Yes, Sovereign.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Demon asked.

“Are you going to growl at her? Cause if you are going to growl, no.”

“I’ll behave.”

They left for the hospital. Firebird talked to Wren’s doctor before they went in to see her. He said she was taking her meds and behaving well. She seemed to understand what she had done and was feeling sorry about it. There were two guards on her door.

Firebird knocked on her door. “Are you up for visitors? I’d like to see you and so would Bear.”

“Oh, Sovereign, I am so sorry for what I did! It’s just every came crashing down on me and...”

“Shhh. I know, my dear. I understand. I’d feel the same way if I’d lost any of my children. I don’t know why the Goddess gave me three and took away your one. But Fate will make up for it somehow.”

“And I’m not hurt by you.” Bear said. “I hope I can visit you sometimes.”

“I would like that, Bear. I hope you and your mother will visit. But you don’t need a guard for me. I’ll be good.”

“He’s not here as my and Bear’s guard. He’s here to see you and maybe visit for a bit.”

“Hello, my name is Hawk. And I thought you could use a friend.”

She smiled a bit. “My name is Wren.”

They started to chat. Firebird smiled and gestured to Demon and Bear to leave. “I’ll see you later, Wren.”

They left to the hospital and headed for home and a late lunch.

Bear looked up at his parents. “I think Hawk is going to be good for her. They should get together.”

Demon looked at him. “You know you are a forty year old midget.”

Bear laughed. “I’m not that old, Da.”

The days slipped away again. Wren got better and was released from the hospital. Next thing Firebird heard was she and Hawk were together and hoping for a family. Bear said it was a good thing and they’d have a son before too long.

But it was not all good news. There were rumors of war and invasions far to the west of Kistopia. Some islands threw off the invaders and some just went silent. Bear was watching the news one night with his parents. He looked worried.

“Mama, what’s war?” He asked.’

Firebird looked down at him. “Well, Bear, it’s like a big fight. But with weapons. Some people get killed during a war. Some get hurt very badly. It can destroy a lot of buildings and lands.”

Bear looked thoughtful. “Do we have to worry about it?”

“Not right now. But we’ll keep an eye on it and if other islands need help, we’ll send them soldiers. And if it gets close to us, other islands will send us soldiers and navy and flyers to help us.”

“Okay. I think we don’t have to worry about it for awhile.” Bear said. He hugged his mother and father and went off to bed.

Firebird shook her head. “He is scary sometimes. I worry about some of the things he sees.”

Demon said. “I think he’ll grow up fast. And I don’t think that is a good thing. He needs to be a kid, too.

“Now, he went off to bed. Do you think we should, too?” He leered.

Firebird looked at him. “Yeah, but you don’t mean sleep.”  
“Oh, but you know it’s better.” Demon leaned toward her, slowly making her lie down on the sofa.

“Oh, you two! Get a room!” Starchild grinned at them.

“Sounds good to me.” Demon sat back up, grabbed Firebird’s hand and pulled her out of the room. “Good night!”

The last word they heard was ‘Demon!’ as they left.

Demon pulled her along to their room and didn’t let go until they were in the room. He locked the door and started to stalk her with a growl. He backed her up to the dressing table and she sat on the bench. Reaching behind her, she unfastened her too and took it off. Which froze him in his tracks for a moment. But not for long.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her deeply. He released her to undress and she finished undressing herself.

She rose to walk to the bed, but he stopped her. Sat her back down on the bench with her back to him.He gathered her hair to one side and began to kiss and lick down her spine. She shivered and moaned. He worked his tongue, curling and licking down slowly. Her wings shivered as he worked. He reached the bottom of her spine finally as she shivered and moaned. She stayed bent over as she slowly came back. Demon put his head on her wings. 

Firebird sat up and turned around on the bench. Demon leered at her and turned around himself. She pushed him down and started at the bottom. Licking and swirling her tongue and her hands. She worked as slowly as he had, making his wings shiver and him moan. She reached the top of his spine and moved his hair to one side as she licked and kissed him. He moaned and panted. She rested against his back as he calmed down.

Firebird rose and walked to Demon’s side as he sat up. She held out her hand to help him up. She led him to the bed, turned him around, and sat him down. She straddled his legs and that put his head right at breast level. He leered and licked until she put her hand under his chin and pushed his head up. Smiled down at him and kissed him. She knelt on the bed and walked him down on his back. 

Firebird stopped just at his erection and wrapped her wings around herself. She placed her hand on his belly and stroked down to his fur and his cock. Demon shivered and moaned. He grabbed the sheets, pulling them up. She teased, running her hand up and down, stroking his tip until he arched against her. She finally released him, folding back her wings, rising up, and sliding down his cock.

Demon growled, grabbed her, and rolled over on the bed. He kissed her deeply while he began to thrust and move his wings in rhythm. He pulled back, she raised her chin, and he bit down. He licked her blood and then offered her his throat. She bit down and savored his blood. When she licked the last drop of his blood, she nuzzled his neck. 

Their hands traveled their bodies, stroking, and teasing. Each touch sent shivers and echoes to both of them. The little orgasms started to build, slowly growing until Demon roared.

He collapsed on Firebird with a moan, She wrapped her arms around him. They nuzzled and cuddled until they could move to the pool to cool down. There was so much Demon wanted to say and at the same time, there were so much he could say in a touch.

They cooled in the pool and then went to bed. 

The next day, when they had finished breakfast, Firebird asked Firecat to come with her a moment. When in the hallway, she asked her “I’d like you to start coming with me every day. We are starting a war room to follow the invasion forces. And I think you should starting learning the planning.”

“Is it that bad, mama?” Firecat looked worried.

“Not yet. They are still at least three months out. But I didn’t want to say anything in front of your sister and brother.” Firebird said. “We and our allies are doing good in rescuing their prisoners and sinking their ships to reduce their navy. But we still need to keep an eye on them.”

Demon came out and watched his mate and his daughter walk off toward the throne room. He was so proud of both of them. He turned to his room, where he was doing most of his writing lately. Specially on the song. He didn’t want Starchild trying to stop him. He had been getting inspired in bits recently. 

But he was also joining them in the war room. They were keeping an eye on the invading force. Mostly they avoided the smaller islands and attacked the medium and larger ones. Most managed to drive them off, with only a small lost of people. Most of them seemed to disappear rather than were killed. 

The underwater forces of the local islands found out want was happening to them. They were being kidnaped and drugged to support the invading forces. The ocean dwellers were able to release and rescue them. Then sink the invaders’ ships. So their navy slowly decreased. With luck, Kistopia would be able to stop them and turned them back around.

A month passed and they reached Rivercat’s island. Their forces were able to drive off the invaders, but their people sent Rivercat, Silvercat, and Wolfsong to Firebird’s island to protect them. Silvercat was pregnant and due to give birth in two months. Firebird welcomed them and Rivercat joined their war room.

Another month passed and Firebird started ordering emergency preparations. All crops that were ready or close to ready were to be harvested, so that nothing was left for the invaders to steal and to stock up the shelters. The small towns were to shelter in place if they had proper shelters. If not, the people were to get to the city and their shelters. All shelters were cleaned and restocked. The water reservoirs were checked. The massive shelter under the palace was prepared. It would be for children, pregnant women, the elderly, and the sick. The medical wing was stocked. 

On the far side of the island, archery and winged units were stationed. The docks were either pulled up or destroyed. Those with the best long distance powers were stationed there.

Three weeks went by and it suddenly dawned on Demon that Firebird was going to be on the front lines with the aerial unit. Not safe at home. Of course, he was going to be on the front lines, too. One day a week before the invaders were due to land, after the meeting in the war room, Demon almost stomped on Firebird’s heels as she went to the family room. The rest of the band was on his heels.

“Demon, I see that look. What are you going to do?” Starchild said.

“None of your business.” Demon almost snarled.

He stalked into the room. “Firebird, what do you mean you’re going to be on the front lines? In charge of the aerials? That’s dangerous.”

?Demon, I have to. I’m the Sovereign of this island. It’s part of my job. I have to lead and protect the people.” Firebird replied, turning to him. “Any Sovereign would do it.”

“No.” Demon said. “Rivercat and Silvercat were sent by their people to us to protect them.”

Firebird sighed. “That’s because Rivercat is the the elder and Silvercat is pregnant with the next Sovereign. She won’t have another like I did.”

“Well, I won’t allow it. You’re my mate.” He said.

“Demon, you have no say in this. I’ve learned to handle a sword and my wing blades since I was a child. I can fight. Besides, the only time I’ll have to use them is if I come up against another fire controller. And that won’t be a gremlin. They have no powers. Besides, you have not been trained to use a sword, except for a bit recently.”

Demon growled. “Doesn’t matter, I’m a ma....”

Firebird glared at him. “Finish that sentence and I’ll kick you in the nuts first chance I get. That’ll show you who is stronger.”

Demon shook his head with a low growl. “I don’t want to loose you, Firebird. I can’t. I don’t know what I’d do. And it’s too dangerous.”

“Demon.” She moved close to him. “Life is dangerous. We all die sooner or later. I still have to protect my people. It’s part of why I am Sovereign.”

Demon looked at her. “I...just don’t want to loose you. Please.”

“I’ll be surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of guards. You’ll be there. I’ll be safe as I can be.”

Demon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to kiss her. He broke the kiss. He whispered, “Just promise two things. You’ll stay as safe as you can and that if you have to go, we’ll go together.”

She whispered. “I promise, Demon. I don’t want to loose you either.”

The week moved on slowly. The song began to itch at Demon’s brain. He wrote some more. But something sent his nerves on edge. He didn’t want to say it was finished. But he liked the last bit he wrote. It was more a poem now, than a song. But so had some of the past Life Songs been like that.

The day before they were to marshal the troops, he wrote a clean, presentation copy and put it in a leather folder. He read the last bit he wrote.

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Brought a Demon to his knees  
I’d feel her passion in my arms  
Her pleasure in my touch  
She felt mine in her touch

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Called to my soul  
Danced in my thoughts  
Her touch made me burn

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Brought me to my knees  
Gave me my Sovereign of my heart  
Now I wouldn’t leave my home  
She is my home  
Sunstars and Moonlight  
Are stronger than me.

Demon was happy with it. But he did not want to say it was finished, just in case. He put the folder in the bookshelf for the moment. And went out to the war room to see what was happening.

They had been right about the time table. The invaders should arrive on their island late the next day. Either late afternoon or early evening. The infantry, the archers, and some of the aerial troops were already in place. The naval troops had been in place for over a week.

Firebird had already ordered the civilians into the shelters as of that day. Also, of course, babies being what they were, Silvercat went into labor. Rivercat was suppose to order the shelters’ defense with Domo. But Domo sent her off to be with her granddaughter and he took over it himself.

As they would leave about noon the next day, they all had once last night in the palace. Families did the best they could for dinner and then the family members, men and women, went off to take up their assigned defense spots.

The rest of the band, if they had current mates, spent the night with them. They would meet up at the war room for one last briefing before arming up and marshaling on the plaza.

Before Firebird’s and Demon’s children went to bed, they hugged them and told them they loved them. Angel was quiet but looked worried. Bear was every worried.

“Mama, I don’t want you and Da to go. I’ll miss you.” Bear said as he hugged his mother. 

“I won’t be gone long, Bear, both your Da and I will be back as soon as we can.” Firebird said.

Bear looked at her. “That’s....I love you, Mama.” And hugged her again.

He went to his father and hugged him. “I love you, Da. Take care.”

Firecat came up to her. “Mama, I’m worried. What if you don’t come back?”

Firebird kissed her forehead. “Firecat, you are an amazing young woman. And you will be an amazing Sovereign. I’m proud of you.”

Firecat looked at her for a bit more, then left for her room. The next day, she would help Domo with all that was going on and keep an eye on the war room.

Demon and Firebird walked quietly to their room. He was still worried about her on the front lines. She was worried about it all.

When they got to their room, Demon locked the door and stopped her from walking to the dressing table. He just looked at her, stroking her face, then her neck, finally kissing her deeply. When he broke the kiss, she reached up to stroke his face. His hands ran over her body. Finally, she stepped back and began to strip for him. For a change, he did not leer, just watched with love and passion. He began to strip for her. And shiver, his wings gave him away. When she was naked, she walked back to the balcony doors and looked back at him. 

Demon thought a moment and then shook his head. He just wanted passion, touch, and love tonight. Flying would be for celebrating when they came home.

They kissed again. Demon felt his arousal grow and the heat from Firebird. He lead them to the pool to cool down before bed. They swam and dove, teasing each other. Until they could stand it no more and left the pool.

As he walked behind her, he noticed a drop of water roll down one wing until it reached the edge and drop off. He thought he had never seen anything more erotic in his life. 

As she reached the bed, he stepped closer, scooped her up, and placed her in the center of the bed. He stared down at her like he was trying to memorize her. Her hair, her face, her breast, how her wings were partly open behind her. Like he was afraid he would never see her again.

Firebird was also doing the same to Demon. But he was burned into her memory over all the nights they had been together. His face, his arms, his body, and, yes, even his tongue and leer.

Until Demon climbed in the bed next to her to touch and stroke her as she stroked him. Until he began to kiss and stroke down her body. He was gentle, licking her breasts, kissing them, and sucking. He moved down her torso to her waist and hips. He settled between her legs when he got to her fur. He licked and suck just a bit before he began to work back up her body. He got to her neck, she raised her chin. But he did not bite, only nuzzled as he shifted his hips and entered her.

Firebird gasped with his and her sensations. They stayed still for a bit and, as he began to move, she slide her hand into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He slide his tongue in so she was completely invaded by him.

Demon’s wings opened part way and moved with the rhythm of his hips. She slid her hands under his wings to stroke his sensitive spots. She felt him shiver with her touch.

They did not change position. Rather, Demon didn’t let her. He wanted this to burn into her memory just in case. Not that she would ever take another. But he wanted her to have memories to last forever.

They danced as the fire rose slowly. And they both roared when the fire exploded, shivering, panting, with their hearts racing.

They lay still, panting, until they felt they could walk. They went to the pool to cool down. They needed it. Both were hot and sweaty. The passion had burned high.

They walked out of the pool, dried, and went back to the bed. But they did not go to sleep right away. They had no energy to do anything, but they did not want to sleep. They did not want to loose the moment. They touched, they stroked, they kissed, until finally sleep did take them.

The next morning Firebird was woken up in the usual manner, Demon playing with her nipples. She sighed. 

“Alright, I give up. They are my wake up button.” She said.

“Aw, that’s no fun if you admit it.” Demon said.

:”What? Are you going to stop playing with them?” Firebird replied.

Demon thought. “Ummm, no.”

“Thought so.”

They got up reluctantly and dressed in what would go under their armor. That they would not put it on until it was time to leave. They left for breakfast. The meal was quiet. They didn’t even turn on the viewer. All of them had major nerves anyway. Then one last trip to the war room.

There was some ocean dwellers and winged soldiers who had been watching the invaders. 

The ocean dweller was saying. “We seem to have rescued all the locals who were kidnaped by the invaders. The only ones left seem to be only spies sent here or traitors.”

“Alright.” Firebird said. “I guess it’s time. Get ready and assemble on the plaza. Flyers on the upper level. Calvary on the lower level.”

As Demon and Firebird walked to their room one more time, he asked, “Are you sure?”

She sighed. “I have to, Demon. I am the Sovereign. Part of my training covered this. If something like this happens during Firecat’s rule, she’ll have to do this, too, unless she is pregnant or hadn’t yet had her heir.”

When they got to the room, Firebird tapped two panels and armor racks slid out. “That’s yours, this is mine.”

They put on padded vests and then started with their chest plates and side armor. The side armor fit to just under their wings. Demon was having problems with his chest armor.

“I can’t get this to latch.” He growled.

“That’s because you don’t have the spine guard on yet.” Firebird said.

She pulled out a long strip of metal, with rolled edges and claws staggered along it. She fastened it at the top and then tried for the bottom. “Er, I need your hip armor, too.”

“Oh. alright.” Demon got his hip panels on and she fastened the spine guard on it.

“Now, your sword.” Firebird said. She got his sword and slide it down his spine into the claws. They held it there as well as protected his spine and gave him great posture.

“Our armor has spine guards. All winged people do. Because we can’t wear regular armor with a full back and our spines need more protection.” Firebird said.

“Makes sense.” 

“Now, help me.” Firebird put on her chest plate and side armor and held them as Demon latched the spine guard at the top. Then she fastened on her hip armor as he latched the bottom. He then slid her sword down the back.

They finished with their arm bands and their thigh armor. They grabbed their helms and headed out to the plaza. But before Demon left the room, he pulled out the leather folder and placed it on Firebird’s desk. She could read it when they got back.

 

They walked to the throne room, gathering others as they went. Starchild, Space, and Cat were already armored and in the front row. Demon and Firebird joined the line. Starchild and Space on her right. Demon and Cat on her left.

The cavalry general called out. “Cavalry, right face! And FORWARD!”

The riders turned on the road to the port, the horses breaking into a run as they hit the road.

Once the cavalry was mostly out, Firebird called out, “Air borne! FLY!”

She ran along the plaza to the top step and leapt into the sky. Demon, Starchild, Space, and Cat followed her. Along with the other flyers. 

Firebird and Demon were in the lead, aiming for the coast. Leaving the city and the palace behind.


	4. Sunstars and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the song/poem Demon has been trying to write all the time he was with Firebird.

Sunstars and Moonlight

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Are not things for boys  
They are rather girly things  
But one girl who loved them  
Played better than most boys

Sunstars and Moonlight  
I didn’t even look twice  
But a girl made me see them  
In a different light  
Soccer and music were my things  
But she could kick like a boy  
And play like me  
She would dance as she rocked  
With a sunstar tucked in her hair  
One I had picked for her

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Weren’t enough for me  
We found rock and roll  
And wanted to be stars  
We wanted to be known  
So we left our home  
Went fat away  
She couldn’t leave  
I wouldn’t stay

Sunstars and Moolight  
Went far from me  
The portal changed us  
Took away our memories  
But we remembered our faces  
We remembered our styles  
So we painted up and suited up

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Were not part of the game  
We rocked the house  
We became famous  
We became rich  
I chased all the girls  
More than 4 thousand  
But it wasn’t enough  
It wasn’t the right one

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Were too far away  
Time slipped away  
We didn’t remember  
I lost my home  
While she waited for me

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Called to me in my dreams  
So did a lady in red  
Who danced for me

Sunstars and Moonlight  
We aged like this world  
I stilled missed something  
I didn’t remember  
Then one day, a flash of red  
A girl with a band  
She looked so familiar  
She smiled at me  
Said she came to take us home

Sunstars and Moonlight  
I could follow her scent  
She showed us the way  
We changed as we walked  
Back to who we were  
Back to our home  
I remembered her now

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Called loudly to me  
Our scent brought us close  
Our touch set us on fire  
That night we danced on air  
Until we shivered and roared  
And felt the fire blaze through us

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Didn’t look so bad now  
She had a party to celebrate  
To declare me her mate  
That night we danced to Moonlight  
Touching fingertips to fingertips  
Passing oh so close without a touch  
Until the end, she went to leave  
I wouldn’t let her, brought her to my arms  
I claimed my Sovereign before them all  
Then that night, once by ourselves,   
We danced on the air, felt the fire again

Sunstars and Moonlight  
One year later, our daughter was born  
I could go be a rock star again  
But I didn’t want to  
I wanted to stay with her

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Were stronger than me  
The Sovereign ruled my heart  
We danced in the sky nightly  
And an impossible thing happened  
Twice more the Goddess blessed us  
A daughter and a son  
The impossible blessings

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Had brought a Demon to his knees  
They were stronger than me  
Some nights we sang together  
Every night, just us, we danced  
Her scent still leads me home  
Her touch still gives me shivers

Sunstars and Moonlight  
They bound us together  
My heart sings when we touch  
Our passion burns every night

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Brought a Demon to his knees  
I’d feel her passion in my arms  
Her pleasure in my touch  
She felt mine in her touch

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Called to my soul  
Danced in my thoughts  
Her touch made me burn

Sunstars and Moonlight  
Brought me to my knees  
Gave me my Sovereign of my heart  
Now I wouldn’t leave my home  
She is my home  
Sunstars and Moonlight  
Are stronger than me.


End file.
